ESMERALDA
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: La separación de dos hermanos, narrada por alguién especial. RETO DEL FORO CLUB SLYTHERIN SEMPER PERVERSIS.


**_Hola! He aquí con un nuevo shoot. _**

**_Quiero mandar un saludo para las chicas del Club Slytherin Semper Perversis, May, Gely, Allison, Lena e Inés. Creo que no me he olvidado de nadie... Si lo hice ¡lo siento!_**

**_Aclaro que esto es un RETO, propuesto por Inés, en el foro del Club. Consiste en:_**

**Les reto a crearse a si mismas/os dentro de los muros del castillo, puede ser en la epoca de su preferencia...merodeadores, en la epoca de fundadores...primera guerra, segunda guerra...nueva generacion...cuando quieran, pueden estar en cualquier casa, PERO deben tener algun tipo de relacion, bien puede ser amistosa, de odio o de amooorrr...con un Slytherin. Y...es de MINIMO un shot, MAXIMO 5...**

**__****Disclaimer: personajes de JK Rowling.**

* * *

_**Esmeralda**_

Solían decirme, por donde fuera que pasara, que mis ojos eran dos preciosas piedras. Tan atrayentes como el brillo de un rubí o un diamante. Pero no creo que lo dijeran por mi color, ya que de especial no tiene nada, mas bien creo que solían decirlo por su brillo.

Nunca fui considerada de gran belleza, de hecho, en el colegio nunca resalte por eso. Lo que verdaderamente me hacia resaltar era mi inteligencia… y también la aparente obsesión que Regulus Black parecía sentir por mi. No era muy demostrativo, y realmente se lo agradecía, pero cada vez que llegaba el sábado, una rosa blanca era dejada por algún elfo de la familia Black, era siempre la misma rutina, yo despertaba, me duchaba y cuando volvía a la habitación la rosa me esperaba encima de mi escritorio. Nunca lo admití, pero poco a poco las atenciones del menor de los Black iban calando profundo en mí.

Recuerdo que todo comenzó en quinto, cuando a Dumbledore le pareció que un baile de navidad era buena idea. Ciertamente muchos pensaban que así era, sobretodo las tontas chicas de Gryffindor o Hufflepuff pero nosotras, las Slytherin, no lo veíamos de esa forma. Para muchas, quizá, era una buena manera de atraer pretendientes, para otras, esas que ya lo tenían, solo era una locura mas del viejo y loco director y para las chicas como yo, que solo se preocupaban por sus notas, era un suplicio, ya fuera porque sí o sí debíamos encontrar una pareja, mas que nada por orgullo, o simplemente porque no les interesaba.

Aún recuerdo la noche en la que ocurrió mi primer acercamiento con los Black, todo por un error, aunque debo admitir que, siendo una serpiente, me conmoví. Si había algo que todos en castillo conocían, además de la aberración entre Los Merodeadores, Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy, a parte de que Lily Evans no soportaba a Potter, y que ese cuarteto de chicos eran los culpables de muchas bromas, si de verdad había algo mas conocido que todas esas cosas, eso sin dudas era el hecho de que los hermanos Black ya no eran hermanos, o eso era lo que se decía, que Sirius Black ya no formaba parte de la familia. Sin embargo, solo yo conocía la verdad. Ambos hermanos se hablaban, o eso hacían esa noche, pero en secreto. Fue algo cómico de ver, pero que sin duda impactaba.

Desperté en la noche, siempre me sucedía así que estaba segura que no podría volver a dormirme, por lo que un paseo no me pareció tan mala idea. Sin pensar me dirigí al lugar que más me gustaba del castillo, la torre de astronomía, incluso hoy me parece que el hecho de encontrarme con Regulus y Sirius en ese lugar no era tan descabellado. Cuando llegue me encontré con que ya había gente, podía escuchar sus voces, hablando en un tono que dejaba claro la tristeza y a la vez emoción de ambos.

-Podrías volver, intentar hablar con Padre y Madre, que te vuelvan a aceptar en la familia.- Escuché la voz del menor de los hermanos.

-Regulus, ya hemos mantenido esta charla, no volveré, no dejaré que manejen mi vida, eso nunca.- La voz de Sirius fue, quizá, la mas seria que he escuchado salir de su garganta.- Talvez tú puedas venir conmigo, ser libre Reg, solo piénsalo.- Nunca había escuchado una voz tan lastimera, como si esas palabras fueran las últimas que quisiera pronunciar.

-¡Vete! No abandonaré la familia, no eso.- La última frase, pronunciada mientras se le quebraba la voz, quedaron grabadas en mi, y probablemente en el mayor de ambos partícipes.

-Solo espero que no me decepciones, a pesar de todo confío en ti Regulus.- La despedida fue clara y concisa, ese era el verdadero final de ambos hermanos, a partir de ese momento, a pesar de los amigos, ambos estarían solos.

Cuando el primogénito de los Back salió del lugar se chocó de frente contra mi menudo cuerpo, de hecho, tuve que sujetarme de su camisa para no caer.

- Cuídalo.- Fue solo una palabra, casi una orden, pero en ese momento sentí que debía hacerlo, simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

Entre al lugar con paso dudativo y entonces lo vi, sentado en el piso con la cabeza entre sus piernas, hecho un ovillo. Nunca imaginé encontrarlo en esa forma, sus ojos azules, herencia de su familia, estaban aguados y me miraban con un poco de recelo, pero a la vez con la palabra "ayuda" siendo transmitida claramente, en un mensaje mudo. No dude ni un solo momento, simplemente me acerqué junto a él y lo abracé. El calor de su cuerpo junto al mío me producían una hermosa sensación de bienestar. Durante un largo silencio sentí como, casi con temor, varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos y mojaban la remera de mi piyama, cuando pareció estar listo para hablar me miró, quizá de forma algo violenta al principio pero que se suavizo al reconocerme.

-Esme, no quiero que esto sea conocido.- Dijo en forma de súplica. Yo solo sonreí, nadie solía decirme Esme, siempre me nombraban con mi nombre completo, Esmeralda.

-Descuida, tienes mi palabra. Esto es un secreto.- Mi susurro fue apenas audible, pero aún así, sé que Regulus había entendido.

-No lo decepcionaré.- La seguridad de sus palabras hicieron que mi cuerpo se tensara, él estaba convencido de que yo había escuchado la conversación anterior.

-No creo que lo hagas.- Mi respuesta salió directamente de mis labios, casi sin pensar.

Mas tarde me daría cuenta de lo que esas palabras del menor de los Black significaban, estoy segura, en estos momentos, de que si Sirius hubiera conocido la historia de su hermano, de su muerte, no se sentiría decepcionado, sino que orgulloso por tamaña hazaña.

Nunca me puse a pensar por qué, y sinceramente nunca lo haré, pero esa noche, en la torre de astronomía, con la luz de la luna colándose por la pequeña ventana y la estrella Sirio brillando con toda su fuerza, lo bese. Ni siquiera le di un tiempo para que él pudiera saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo lo bese.

Sus labios finos y suaves no tardaron en hacerse cargo de la situación, acariciando con maestría los míos. Su lengua se coló entre mis labios entreabiertos, explorando cada recoveco de mi boca. No fue un beso violento, de hecho fue todo lo contrario, fue casi una caricia, un roce. No había pasión, no era eso lo que necesitábamos, sin embargo la ternura era palpable, el apoyo, la comprensión.

No volví a separarme de él, no me importó si tenía que unirme a las filas del Señor Oscuro para seguirlo, solo se que no fallé. No le fallé a ninguno, no le fallé a Sirius al aceptar el cuidar de su hermano pequeño y tampoco le fallé a Regulus, cumplí ambas promesas, no lo deje solo.

Aún antes de que lo hiciera, supe que era lo que pasaría, lo que Reg haría, lo que sin dudas dejaría a Sirius orgulloso de su hermano, su cachorro. Cuando esa noche Regulus dijo que visitaría a su familia, mientras me miraba intensamente, sentí miedo, miedo de perderlo. Pero no lo detuve, no me atreví. Sabía que él debía y quería hacerlo, que esa promesa muda que tenía con su hermano era inquebrantable. Solo le bese, como nunca antes lo había hecho, con pasión, furia, amor y temor, con todo el temor que me carcomía las entrañas. Cuando el oxigeno se hizo indispensable, lo solté. Las palabras que nos dirigimos no se borrarán de mi mente, nunca me dejarán.

-Te amo, desde siempre Esme, no lo olvides.- Sus ojos brillaban y yo podía ver a través de ellos, toda la determinación de esa decisión.

-Sé que lo harás bien, tu hermano estará orgulloso. Te amo.- Al momento en el que mis palabras fueron pronunciadas, supe que había dicho lo correcto, lo que él necesitaba escuchar.

Lloré su muerte, quizá mucho más que su propia familia. Mis lazos con los Back se cortaron definitivamente. Sin embargo, verlo allí, completamente de negro, mostrando sin temor su pena, me dio fuerza. Sirius no temió ser repudiado públicamente por su familia, él solo se acerco hasta el lugar donde, supuestamente, descansaba el cuerpo de su hermano y depositó allí una rosa blanca.

-Siempre le gustaron.- Aclaró cuando llegue a su lado.

-Lo se.- Lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido.

-¿Cumplió su promesa?- Pregunto él, la voz quebrada, demostraba que esa herida no sanaría.

-Así es, lo hizo por ti. Para no decepcionarte.- Mi voz era serena, siempre fui conciente de que no debía culpar a nadie por esa muerte.

-No lo hizo, solo quiero que lo sepa.- Yo sonreí, eso no era lo que me esperaba.

No se si Sirius Black se llevó esa información consigo mismo, no tengo idea de si todos los allegados al mayor de los hermanos lo sabían. Solo puedo asegurar que, donde sea que ambos estén, están juntos. Recobrando el tiempo perdido, cerrando de esa manera las heridas de los dos provocadas por la separación. Terminando así aquella conversación en el medio de la noche, en la torre de astronomía.


End file.
